PhyleyX?
by PhyleyXHeart123
Summary: phyley the hedgehog has had alot of adventures and this is the series where we cover his lovers!


PhyleyX? series! if you dont like furrys(animal on animal) sonic characters then this isnt the series for u this is for mature sonic fanfic fans Chapter 1:phyleyXheart

Phyley the clonehog:*laying on a hill with his best friend* Anthony the shadowfox:phyley its been a while since you dated a girl...do u think u should go back to that? Phyley:nah i dont want everyone to think of me as a "ladys man" like greg..  
Anthony:alright i guess... Phyley:...you like to meddle with you friends sex life huh? anthony:well...you gotta settle down someday phyley:yet your dating a girl for her panties.. anthony:heheh...ironic? phyley:no..stupid anthony:...  
*the next day*phyley:*walking down street*mind:its kinda warm today..hope it doesnt get too hot during spring.. *then a pink hedgehog with long pink hair lands on him* both:gah! phyley:*pushes heart off of him* phyley:watch where your going! heart:*is KO*  
Phyley:?*helps her up and takes her somewhere safer* *later that night*heart:*wakes up in phyleys bed*huh? phyley:*is cooking something not noticing shes awake* Heart:?*gets up and grabs him* phyley:!*grabs her but accidentley grabs her ass* heart:!?*slaps him* phyley:oh my god im sorry!*blushes and lets go of her*  
Heart:its ok...*blushing at him*..um..who are u and where am i? phyley:my name is phyley ivo eggman the hedgehog heart:...uhh phyley:ur on mobius in my house heart:ok, my name is Heart the angelian hedgehog phyley:...so ur an angel?  
Heart:no..*realises is wearing robe*ah! where are my clothes! phyley:oh i put them in the wash heart:do u have any spare? phyley:no womens clothing.. heart:oh...okay so would u like to know my story? phyley:well okay?  
*she tells him alot but to sum it up shes an angelian from another planet and she broke up with a prince who owned another planet he was furious so he destroyed her planet and she escaped to mobius*phyley:...wow heart:um...so whats yours? phyley:lotsa storys heh *so phyley to sum it up is a lone hedgehog dna cell fused with sonic and amy roses dna created by doctor eggman and is kinda "evil" but is a fun guy*heart: didnt understand much of that...  
phyley:em..so you have no where to go? heart:yeah phyley:well you can stay here heart:idk i dont wanna bother you phyley:well my friends are all dating and spending more time with there girls than me so it wouldnt bother me.  
heart:okay so should i go buy some clothes? phyley:ok i guess so i should come with u with the money? heart:alright*later at a goodwill clothes section* hey phyley is this ok? phyley:hm?*looks at her* heart:*wearing maid outfit* phyley:ahhh...*nosebleeds a bit*  
heart:haha adorable*trys other clothes while phyley wipes his nose and they buy the clothes and go home* heart: *wearing maid outfit* phyley im wearing it ^_^ phyley:what are you*sees here panties* oh..uhhhh heart:haha...*sits in phyleys lap*im teaseing you :D phyley:i know...*hugs her*im sorry i just have to heart:what? phyley:*unzips pants* heart:oh my! phyley:*kisses heart and starts taking off her outfit*heart:this is actually really sudden ^3^ phyley:yea...sorry heart:*pushes him into chair and takes off bra and gives him a bj*  
phyley:oooh... heart:*licks the tip then starts sucking the head* phyley:heart where did u learn this? im still a virgin but i gave my Ex a bj a few times phyley:ahh... heart:*puts more of his dick in mouth*mmm phyley:*sits back* heart:*stops and puts it between breasts* your turn phyley phyley:*rubbs dick on her breasts*  
heart:Mmmm..Phyley:*cums* heart:what is this? phyley: did your Ex never cum? heart:no...he always held it back...i dont know why phyley:*pulls off her panties and she sits on his dick* heart:ahh!..what are you doing? phyley:*fucks her*  
heart:Ohh! Phyley:*holds her and goes harder* heart:Ahh! phyley:*goes faster* heart:Yes! both:*cums* heart:ohh...i think i love you phyley... phyley:heh i love you too...  
======The=====End======= i hope you enjoyed this and i will be bringing more hopefully!


End file.
